The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication networks and more specifically of communication confidentiality and communications in confidential environment.
For a company, keeping information confidential is crucial for economic, security or political reasons and is often a key point of the strategy of a company or a department. Working in confidential environments (research laboratories, defence departments, financial companies,) implies the use of specific equipments and the respect of specific rules in order to ensure the safety of confidential information or data. Thus, great efforts are made to secure the communication means and prevent spies or hackers from trespassing into confidential network areas or listening to confidential calls. Nevertheless, leakage of confidential information often occurred because of a lack of care in the internal exchanges. Indeed, it is not always easy for the different collaborators to be aware of the subjects that are authorized or prohibited to their interlocutors or to know the confidential status of some information.